


Michael Headcanons

by michael-obsession (AppetiteOfAPeoplePleaser)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppetiteOfAPeoplePleaser/pseuds/michael-obsession
Summary: All the headcanons I’ve written, collected in one fic for ease of access.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Michael Headcanons

**Michael x S/O with low pain tolerance**

  * Basically, you’re fucked.
  * The only silver lining here is that Michael is far less likely to kill you on accident. As long as you keep him satisfied, your chances of continued survival are pretty high (but never 100%). Make the most of it.
  * The downsides, however, are many. Michael doesn’t want to kill you (not yet anyway), he wants to terrorize you into giving him an amusing reaction. Your low tolerance for pain makes you an excellent target for his bullying. The ability to make you cry with a single bite or cut means sating his need for sadism takes less energy and time, leaving more for other bastardly things. Like skipping straight to flat-out torturing you, depending on his mood.
  * If he can make you cry, he will. A lot. Watching you break down into a sobbing mess is a favorite pastime for the bastard. He’ll stand and watch you, unmoving, as you cry, before finally reaching out to grab you and manipulate you into whatever position he wants. Knowing that you’re terrified of him is both satisfying and entertaining, and it fuels his desire to take advantage of you in other ways.
  * With Michael, pain and sex are an inseparable pair. His sadism is so deeply intertwined with his sex drive, that to not hurt you while fucking you would bore him to death. So get ready for rough. Really rough. He’s going to secure your body firmly against his and slam into you so hard that tears spring to your eyes. And then he’s gonna do it again. And again. And again, until you’re crying and pleading with him between sobs to please stop. And by that point, he’s way too far into it to even slow down. You’re not getting out. You’re probably not walking tomorrow.
  * He’s going to leave plenty of bruises and cuts on you, and he will take advantage of your low pain tolerance to squeeze and poke them until you cry. If you’re lucky, he might even bite one or two. Michael has no qualms about adding more bruises to your body.
  * And there’s not really anything you can do in this situation. Trying to hide your reactions only makes Michael amp up the pain until he gets the breakdown he wants. And with your shitty pain tolerance, it’s not gonna take long until you’re crying under his knife, teeth, or dick.
  * The best thing to do is probably just give in. Michael always gets what he wants. Your poor resistance to pain just makes it easier for him to get it.
  * So... yeah, you’re fucked.




End file.
